Recent surveys on road accidents reveal that, other than high speeding vehicles and drink & drive circumstances, headlamp glare has been one of the major causes of road accidents. The risk of a road accident is further amplified by poor road condition. To avoid accidents due to headlamp glare, a driver can do a very little except moving his eye direction away from the direction of glare. However, moving away from the direction of glare will not help the driver much, since by taking his eyes away from the road, the driver will not be able to have a proper view of the road in front of the automobile, which may further enhance the chances of road accidents.
The existing approaches for minimizing the effect of glare on the windshield and/or driver includes use of sun visors and various types of improved windshields, like tilted base windshield, to mitigate the effect of glare. However, it has been observed that, use of sun visors and windshields works well only during the day time and fails to reduce the effect of glare during night time or during low light conditions such as dusk/dawn, rainy or cloudy conditions. Further, use of improved windshields, like the tilted base windshield, may block the objects which the driver wants to see for smooth driving.